fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 16: Alfonso's Arepa Panic! Transcript
(After the opening, Kokona is shown to be in her room. She is furiously writing on a sheet of paper.) Kokona: This is my plan to become a famous top idol! Hahahaha! This has got to work! (The sheet of paper says "Step 1: Practice, practice, practice! Step 2: Research! Step 3: Outshine no matter what even if you have to play dirty or make sacrifices. Step 4: FAMOUS TOP IDOL!".) Kokona: This can't possibly fail! (Then the scene shows Alfonso making arepas. As he is making them, he whistles Kibō ~ Yell ~. Hayate, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, Martha, Toshiko, and Junko are watching him.) Fumiya: Arepas! Hayate: Yeah, Fuu-chan. Alfonso is making them. Toshiko: You sure love your arepas, don't you, Fumiya-kun? Fumiya: Yup! Arepas! Junko: Do you really like them, Fumiya-kun? It seems like you do. Fumiya (pokes Alfonso): Alfonso-kun, arepas! Alfonso (turns to Fumiya): Not yet. Espera, por favor. (Fumiya frowns at this. Then Junko comforts him.) Junko (to Fumiya): It's okay, Fumiya-kun. The arepas will be done. (to Alfonso) What are arepas, Alfonso-kun? Alfonso: Arepas are sandwiches made of ground maize dough or cooked flour with stuff put into them or on top of them. Hayate: You have to hurry, Alfonso. Fuu-chan's getting impatient. *chuckles* Alfonso (finishes arepas): Arepas are done! Fumiya: Yay! Arepas! (Alfonso has a plate filled with arepas and gives two to each person, including himself.) Fumiya: Arepas! *Stuffs an arepa in his mouth* Andrea: *giggles* Fumiya sure loves arepas! Junko: Well, if Fumiya-kun and Alfonso-kun like them, they must be good. *takes a bite* Mmm...this is really good. *smiles and takes another bite* (The others eat their arepas with contented smiles on their faces.) Alfonso: Everyone, did you like the arepas? Hayate, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, Martha, Toshiko, and Junko: Yes! Fumiya: More arepas! Taylor (laughs): Oh, Fumiya. (to Alfonso) Hey, Alfonso, you got any more arepas? Alfonso: ¡Sí! Tengo más arepas por todo el mundo. Here are some more for everybody. (Fumiya cheers as he receives more arepas while everyone else laughs as they receive more arepas.) (Then Alfonso is seen walking down a hallway when another half-Japanese, half-Argentinean boy approaches him.) Alfonso (in Spanish): It's you again, huh? Never expected to see you again. Half-Japanese, half-Argentinean Boy (in Spanish): Fonsi, aren't you happy to see me again? Alfonso (in Spanish): No, and don't call me Fonsi. Half-Japanese, half-Argentinean Boy (in Spanish): We're familiar with each other, so there's nothing wrong with it, Fonsi. (Alfonso glares at the boy. Then the boy shows him a flyer.) Half-Japanese, half-Argentinean Boy (in Spanish): It's an arepa making contest. Hope that you've got what it takes because I'm going to win, Fonsi. Alfonso (in Spanish): Of course, I can win, Chiquito. You are a fool if you think that you're going to win. Half-Japanese, half-Argentinean Boy (in Spanish): You are going to be fool that loses, Fonsi. And don't call me Chiquito. (The scene then changes to Alfonso showing the other members of Spirited 6, Toshiko, and Junko the flyer.) Junko: An arepa making contest? Toshiko: Who gave that flyer to you? Alfonso: A guy named Chico Hayashi. (Toshiko smirks at the name.) Fumiya: Toshipi, why are you smirking? Toshiko: I was thinking how his parents could have his first name be Chico, Fumiya-kun. Fumiya: Oh, okay. Hayate: Do you know him, Alfonso? Alfonso: Sí. Our families are very close and get along well with each other. Ugh. But Chico and I have a...rivalry. Hayate: What do you mean by that, Alfonso? Alfonso: We always competed for every. Single. Little. Thing! Hayate: That must be frustrating, Alfonso. Alfonso: ¡Sí! It really is! I just want this all to end. Martha: Well, Alfonso, enter the contest and do your best. Alfonso: Oh, okay. Gracias, Martha. Junko: You can do it, Alfonso-kun! You're the best at making arepas! Fumiya: Alfonso-kun is the best, Alfonso-kun is the best! (Alfonso laughs and blushes modestly. Then the scene switches to Kokona and Chico talking flirtatiously with each other.) Kokona: Sooo, you're Chico Hayashi? Chico: Sí. You Kokona Okayama? Kokona: Yes~! Better than my dinky cousin Hayate Okayama! Chico: I can believe that. Kokona: Are you going to enter that arepa making contest? Chico: I am. Wish me luck? Kokona: Yes. I'm sure you can make better arepas than Alfonso who had rejected me when we first met! Chico: Fonsi, as I call him, won't stand a chance against me. (Then the students and staff of Shining Wings Academy are at the arepa making contest. Fire & Ice are the announcers for the contest.) Fire & Ice: Hello, everyone! Fire & Ice here! Fire-chan: We will be announcing today's event: the arepa making contest! (The crowd's cheers and applause can be heard.) Ice-sama: In this contest, one contestant at a time will make arepas for the judges and sing as they do so. The winning dish will be decided by taste and presentation while the contestant will be judged based on their singing. Fire-chan: Now that the explanation of the rules is out of the way, here comes our first contestant. He's the self-proclaimed heartthrob of Shining Wings Academy! And here he comes now...! Ice-sama: It's Chico Hayashi! (The crowd claps as Chico arrives. He strikes a pose and winks to his fangirls who squeal and shout "Chico-kun!", "Hayashi-sama!", "Hayashi-senpai!", and "Chico-sama!") Kokona: CHICO-KUN! I WANT YOU TO WIN! I LOVE YOU! (Then Alfonso is shown sitting with Toshiko, Junko, and the rest of Spirited 6. He has an annoyed look on his face.) Alfonso: Tch. Chico is showing off as usual. ¡Es muy vanidoso! Hayate: Alfonso, it's alright. You're going to do well when your turn comes. Alfonso (angry): I hope so. Because if I don't, I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT! (in Spanish) CHICO WILL MOCK ME EVERYDAY FROM THAT POINT ON! Fumiya (covers ears): TOOLOUDTOOLOUDTOOLOUD! STOOOOP! Hayate (hugs and soothes Fumiya): Fuu-chan, shhh. It's okay. Alfonso's just upset, that's all. Martha (to Alfonso): Alfonso, calm down this instant. You've scared Fumiya. Alfonso (calms down): Okay. Lo siento, Fumiya and Martha. Even though I was angry, I shouldn't have done that. Fumiya: I-it's okay, Alfonso-kun. Martha: It's alright, Alfonso. Let's just watch, okay? Alfonso: Okay. (Chico is making arepas using ground maize dough. The arepas are stuffed with tomatoes and topped with fish. As he is making them, he sings Eres Mi Sueno.) Chico: Donde me digas voy, donde quieras estoy Eres la única que mueve mis sentidos por eso te quiero Y eres mi adoración oye tu eres mi sol Cosita linda tu sonrisa me transforma y me lleva al cielo Por tus ojos me muero Daría la vuelta al mundo entero Y eres la razón de mis cuentos Doy gracias al cielo, Por poder quererte como yo te quiero Sueño, tu eres mi sueño Ay que nadie me levante y entre tus sueños Yo quiero enamorarte No soy tu dueño solo quiero abrazarte Sueño, tu eres mi sueño Ay que nadie me levante y entre tus sueños Yo quiero enamorarte No soy tu dueño solo quiero abrazarte (Once he finishes, the crowd cheers and claps while Chico's fangirls squeal in delight. Then the judges taste the arepas and comment on how they are good, but they are overstuffed.) (Chico then approaches Alfonso and his friends.) Chico: Well, Fonsi, are these your friends? Alfonso: Yeah, and they are very good friends of mine. (puts his arms around the other members of Spirited 6) Especially Hayate, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha. Chico: Heh. They're your best friends, huh? Well, you could do better, Fonsi. (Hayate, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shocked and angered by this. They shout words of protest, but Alfonso silences them.) Alfonso: It's okay, mis amigos. I got this. (to Chico) I can't have better best friends than them, Chiquito. Chico: If you say so. *glares* And don't call me Chiquito. *walks away* Fumiya: Chico is really, really mean! Taylor: Yeah, that wasn't cool of him at all! Andrea: I don't like how he talks to us. Hayate: It's your turn, Alfonso. (The scene changes to Fire & Ice announcing Alfonso who is the next contestant.) Fire-chan: Chico Hayashi did well, but will he win despite the overstuffed arepas, Ice-sama? Ice-sama: I don't know yet, Fire-chan. But here comes our next contestant. He is the co-leader of the current generation of Spirited 6! Here comes... Fire-chan: Alfonso Kobayashi! (The crowd claps and cheers as Alfonso arrives. He waves to the crowd who chant "Alfonso!", "Alfonso-kun!", "Alfonso-senpai!", and "Kobayashi-senpai!") (Then Chico and his fangirls boo and jeer at Alfonso before they are silenced by a teacher in the crowd.) Teacher: Show some manners! (to Alfonso) Kobayashi-kun, do your best! (Alfonso is making arepas using flour dough. The arepas are stuffed with chicken and topped with cheese. As he is making them, he sings Kibō ~ Yell ~.) Alfonso: Hooray! Hooray! Kimi ni boku kara Hooray! Hooray! Okuritai nda Yume wo mezasu kimi ni sachi are! Fight For Win. Get Break & Thru. It's Time To Go. Fly To High With NEWS Minami ni mukau kaze ni nokkatte mabushi kisetsu hajimaru Yuuki to kibou tomo ni wakeatte sou sa boku to kimi to Hitori jya kowakutemo jishin ga motenai toki mo Omoidashite ano hi no yakusoku wo Koe ga kimi wo yonderu hashire Hooray! Hooray! Kimi ni boku kara Hooray! Hooray! Okuritai nda Ganbaru kimi no senaka ni We'll Be Together Hooray! Hooray! Asekaku sugata Hooray! Hooray! Totemo suteki sa Yume wo mezasu kimi ni sachi are! (Bounce Bounce Bounce With Me Bounce Bounce Bounce With Me) (Once he finishes, the crowd cheers and claps while the rest of Spirited 6 cheerfully shout Alfonso's name. Then the judges taste the arepas and comment on how they are excellent and not overstuffed.) (Alfonso then approaches his friends.) Fumiya: Alfonso-kun, you're the best! Junko: You're sure to win, Alfonso-kun! Toshiko: Fumiya-kun and Junko, we don't know yet. So don't get too excited. Alfonso (smiles and gives a thumbs-up): Not to worry, Toshiko. I'm sure to win. Hayate: Alfonso did really well. Martha: I agree with you, Hayate. (The scene changes to Fire & Ice about to announce the winner.) Ice-sama: The judges have decided on the winner of the arepa making contest. Fire-chan: Soooo, we are going to announce the winner on behalf of the judges! And the winner is... (The entire audience waits in nervous anticipation. Then Fire & Ice finally announce the winner.) Fire & Ice: Alfonso Kobayashi! (Everyone except for Kokona and Chico's fangirls cheer and clap. Kokona and Chico's fangirls either are sad or angry at the decision.) Chico's Fangirls: Why did he have to lose?! It's not fair! Kokona: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS SO STUPID! CHICO-KUN SHOULD HAVE WON, NOT ALFONSO! Teacher: Young ladies, I suggest you calm down now or else I will have you all removed. Understand? Kokona and Chico's Fangirls: Yes, sensei. (The scene then shows Alfonso and Chico shaking hands with each other.) Chico (in Spanish): You did good, my brother. You really were the best. Alfonso (in Spanish): You did good, too, my brother. Too bad you had overstuffed arepas. Chico (in Spanish): *sheepishly laughs* I know, Fonsi. I mean Alfonso. Alfonso (in Spanish): *laughs* You can call me Fonsi now, Chiquito. You earned it. Chico (in Spanish): Okay. I'll let you call me Chiquito, Fonsi. (Alfonso and Chico do their special handshake they just created.) Hayate (smiling): I'm glad that they're now friends. (Everyone except for Fumiya nods in agreement. Fumiya looks confused.) Fumiya: I don't understand. They were fighting for one moment and now they're friends all of a sudden. Martha: Fumiya, sometimes people become friends even though they fight at first. Fumiya: Oh, I understand now. (Hayate and Alfonso walk back to their dorms and are wearing their pajamas. They are about to sleep in their beds. Hayate is the first to go to sleep.) Alfonso (thinking): I'm glad that I'm friends with Chiquito. I'm surprised that I won that contest. But I'm happy that I won. (He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.) Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder